PJO Conversations
by I'm Wearing Them Ironically
Summary: Random conversations of the characters, along with the two OC's from 'The Two New Campers'. Co-authored with Taylor Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Leo: Hey guys

Percy: Wassup

Leo: Idk. What's down

Percy: We're not going there

Leo: ...

Jason: Hey hey hey. What's goin on with all you dudes

Frank: Go away

Jason: What? Frank? Why do you want me to go away?

Frank: Cuz I don't like you

Percy: Yeah no one does

Piper: I don't even really like you anymore

Jason: PIPER?! I thought... I thought you loved me! We got married... We had two kids... I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING GOING FOR US HERE

Piper: Well you thought wrong

Jason: I guess I'll just be going now...

Leo: Gods finally... I thought he'd never leave.

~!scene change!~

Connor: Hey

Travis: Hey

Connor: Hey

Travis: Clarisse

Connor: Clarisse

Travis: Clarisse

Connor: Clari-

Clarisse: SHUT IT

Travis: Why should we?

Clarisse: Because. I. Said. So.

Connor: So?

Clarisse: So. Unless you wanna get your kidneys ripped out through your mouths, SHUT UP

Travis: *shrugs* Eh. We've got four of those all together.

Connor: Plenty to spare if you rip one out.

Clarisse: I- you- Ugh! You don't make any sense!

Connor: Have we ever?

Clarisse: *glares* This isn't over, Stolls. Mark my words! *storms off*

Connor and Travis: *start cracking up*

~!scene change!~

Octavian: I hate you. *points to Jason*

Octavian: I hate you. *points to Percy*

Octavian: I hate you. *points to Leo*

Octavian: And you. I really just can't get over how much I hate you. *points to Frank*

Frank: *throws his hands up* What did I do? No. No just don't even answer that. Ugh. *mutters* I'm hated by the one guy that everyone else hates... That's fair... *talks louder* Well! I see how it is, guys! Don't even stand up for me or anything! After all this time, you don't even say something when it's revealed I'm hates by Blondie? Whatever! Some friends you are! *runs away crying*

Jason: *turns to Percy and Leo* We were his friends?

~!scene change!~

Percy: Hi, Annabeth!

Annabeth: Shut it, Seaweed Brain, I'm busy.

Percy: Oh. Sorry. I'll be quiet now.

_Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick..._

Percy: What are you doing?

Annabeth: It's... Complicated.

_Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick..._

Percy: Can I help?

Annabeth: No.

_Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick..._

Percy: You wanna go get lunch?

Annabeth: Percy! Seriously, I'm really busy. I'm sorry, but I need you to leave...

Percy: Oh... I'm sorry, Annabeth... I'll see you later, Wise Girl. *leaves, depressed*

_Tick... Tick... Ti-_

Annabeth: *chucks a book at the clock*

~!scene change!~

Percy: Hey Leo!

Leo: Hey.

Percy: Whatcha workin' on there?

Leo: Making Buford a girlfriend...

Percy: Oh..? Need any help?

Leo: No offense man, but last time I let you help me, you dropped a wrench on my foot and spilled a bucket of pink glitter on my head... So...

Percy: Well... Yeah sorry about that...

Leo: Its cool.

Percy: Really? So ah... You wanna hang out?

Leo: *looks up* You bored again?

Percy: Yeah...

Leo: Alright. I guess I could use a break. What do you wanna do?

Percy: I dunno.

Leo: Heh... Wanna go sneak up on Nico?

Percy: YES. It's so funny when he gets mad. *giggles*

Leo: Dude. Did you just _giggle_?

Percy: We never speak of this.

~!scene change!~

Nico: Bye, Hazel. *summons shadows and travels to Camp Half-Blood* *starts wandering toward the Hades cabin*

Leo: *points to Nico and looks at Percy*

Percy: *nods*

Leo and Percy: *charge toward Nico* *tackle him to the ground*

Nico: What the-UGH GET OFF ME

Leo: Never!

Percy: Where's the fun in that?

Nico: Jackson! Valdez! Get the Hades off of me!

Leo: Hmm... Nah

Nico: Pleeeaaaasseeee!

Percy: You're actually _begging_? The great Nico di Angelo, _begging._

Nico: Shuddup. Just get off!

Percy: Fine, fine. *gets up* Leo? Come on, give the kid a break.

Leo: *frowns* But he's comfy.

Nico: Thank you..?

Leo: *grins* Why, you're quite welcome. Now if you don't mind... *spreads out and gets comfier on top of Nico*

Nico: ...

Percy: ... Well bye! *leaves*

~!slight scene change!~

Piper: *laughs* Don't talk about him like that, Jason.

Jason: Well sorry I just like to make you laugh.

Piper: Whatever. *playfully hits his chest*

Jason: *smirks*

Piper: What the..? *stops walking with and gets a confused and slightly disturbed expression*

Jason: What? What is I-OH MY WHAT. *stares at the sight of Leo laying on top of Nico* Leo what the..?!

Leo: Shhhh... He's comfy...

Nico: ...

Jason: Um... Still... Do you know how this looks to everyone else?

Leo: Hmm? *opens his eyes* How?

Jason: ... Well... It looks like...

Piper: It looks like you're... You know, not straight.

Leo: *gets a confused look* So you're saying I look.. Gay? Just for laying on a comfy Nico? Oh, yeah I can see that now... *gets up and offers a hand to Nico* *pulls him up*

Nico: Well this has been interesting... Bye Leo. Piper. Jason. *walks inside cabin*

Leo: Later! *skips (yes, skips) toward Bunker Nine*

Jason: *starts walking with Piper back to Aphrodite cabin hand in hand* So... That was strange.

Piper: Indeed.

Jason: You don't think..?

Piper: Leo? Nah. ... Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy: Hello pals. It's Percy Jackson. THE Percy Jackson.

Taylor: you have a big head

Percy: well sorry!

Leo: sup dogs

Taylor: not much.

Percy: humph

Leo: you guys are so boring. Haley and I have interesting conversations

~flashes to one of Haley and Leo's conversations~

Leo: hey, Haley

Hayley: Leo.

Leo: well then! Someone is annoyed!

Haley: you came home late. Why do you keep going to Camp Half Blood! I need help with the kids!

Leo: well if you want the money...

Haley: yea I guess. But seriously, try to be home more

Leo: sure

Haley: I mean, with the new baby, an cara is ALWAYS wanting a ride somewhere with Jason jr.

Leo: okay okay I get te point. Aren't Mia and cara responsible enough to watch Ally

Haley: yes but not the new baby. I have to take him with me everywhere.

Leo: call Taylor over.

Hayley; she is always here And she has a job

Leo: she works?

Haley: do you LIVE in this world?

Leo: yea.

Haley: she works to get Percy book signing jobs. Sometimes I et some money out of it too

Leo: well that's good.

Haley: ok well I'm gonna go grab Sebastian now.

~flashes back~

Percy: ten go have a conversation with your wife!

Taylor: yea really!

Leo: peace out

Percy: he never ceases to amaze me.

Taylor: yea yea

Percy: oh so how's Austin

Taylor: hes ok. He's always needing a ride to the movies tho

Percy: ill take him tomorrow

Taylor: okay you gotta get Lisa to. It's an interesting car ride with those love birds

Percy: alrighty then

~next day in the car~

Austin: hey dad

Percy; yea

Austin: could you... Not say anything when Lisa gets in

Percy: -mutters- teenagers

Austin: what's thy dad?

Percy: NOTHING

-Lisa gets in-

Lisa: heyy Austin

Austin: hello Lisa...

Lisa: -hugs him- its been so long

Austin: -hugs back- yea

-Percy gags-

-Austin as Lisa hold hands-

~ meanwhile at the Grace household~

Jason: Jason jr? (I'm calling him jj)

JJ: yea dad?

Jason: do you have any new friends

JJ: well sure

Jason: girl friends, boy friends..?

JJ: oh -blushes- well I'm more than friends with this one girl...

Jason: that's great! Whats her name?

JJ: Cara Valdez

Jason: -face falls- a Valdez you say?

JJ: yea. She's the best.

Jason: PIPER!

Piper: yes?

Jason: JJ you have something to tell your mother?

JJ: I'm dating Cara Valdez

Piper: ok. Why is this a big deal?

Jason: IT'S A VALDEZ!

Piper: and...

Jason: WE HATE EACH OTHERS GUTS!

Piper: since when

Jason: idk. Just kinda happened. JJ, I wil not forbid you to be with this girl, but... I don't even know why to think

JJ: thank you dad. Can you drive us down to te movies like, now?

Jason: humph. Sure.

~in the car~

-Cara gets in-

JJ: -hugs Cara- hey I missed you

Cara: aww I missed you too

-Jason clears his throat-

Cara: hello Mr. Grace

Jason: hi Cara. How are you.

-JJ. Quickly sends text to his dad reading: DAD DON'T TRY TO MAKE CONVERSATION-

-Jason looks at his phone and sighs, teenagers-

~in the movies-

Cara: hey isn't that...

JJ: Austin

Cara: and Lisa!

Lisa: hey guys what r u doin here

Cara: oh we're just catching a movie

Austin: cool. So are we

JJ: what movie?

Lisa: Harry Potter

Cara: cool so are we!

Austin: double date?

Lisa: yea!

JJ: sure

Cara: well... YES!


	3. Chapter 3

Leo: Sup, everybody.

Percy: Hey, man. How's that new kid a yours?

Leo: What, Sebastian?

Percy: Noooo the other one.

Leo: What? We have another new kid? Haley..?

Haley: No no no! Gods, no. Leo don't you think you would know if I had another kid?

Leo: Yeah I guess.

Haley: Hey speaking of our kids, where are they all?

Leo: idk.

Haley: *sighs* We're really bad parents...

Leo: Yeah... We should probably stop having kids...

Haley: But I love kids!

Leo: I know, I know... Lets just, hold off for a bit, eh? We're only 33.

Haley: Leo, how many times have I told you-never speak of my age!

Leo: Sorry, hun...

Haley: So I need you to watch the kids tonight cuz I'm going out with Taylor and Hazel. And tomorrow I need you to go shopping for diapers and the 'other girl things that you hate when I talk about' for Sebastian and the girls.

Leo: Haley, it's pool night with Percy. I can't.

Haley: Pleeeaaasee, Leo! I will love you forever!

Leo: You don't already?

Haley: Of course I do! Pleeeaaasee! Do it. For me? *bats eyelashes and makes an adorable begging face*

Leo: Alright... For you.

Haley: Thanks so much! Well I gotta go. See you later, love! *flies off*

Percy: You are so whipped, dude.

~!scene changed!~

Hazel: So where are we going, exactly?

Taylor: We're breaking into an old abandoned house to have a séance.

Haley: *grins maniacally* My idea.

Hazel: Why does that not surprise me...

Haley: Because I'm your crazy sociopath best friend.

Hazel: It was a rhetorical question. I already knew the answer.

Haley: Well so_rry._ Maybe I was justputting it out for those who_ didn't _already know.

Hazel: Touché

Taylor: ANYWAY. Lets go inside! Break the door!

Haley: Alright y'all ready for this? *suddenly has an axe and starts hacking the door with it* -door falls and breaks off- Perfect. Age before beauty. *sways hands out from Hazel to the door*

Hazel: *scoffs, but walks in*

Taylor: *follows*

Haley: *follows with axe creepily and murderously behind Taylor* *sneaks up behind Hazel* So then!

Hazel: *jumps* Ugh! Haley stop always sneaking up on me like that!

Haley: No. So lets set up! *pulls Quiji board from backpack and sets it up* *sits down excitedly* Well come on guys! The dead wont be here forever! *glances awkwardly at Hazel* Sorry...

Hazel: Whatever. Lets just get this over with.

All three: *place hands on little thingy on the board*

Haley: So...

Hazel: Anyone out th-

Haley: *slaps free hand over Hazel's mouth* You never start with that question, you fool! Now. Are we alone or not?

_No_.

Haley: Do you have a name?

_Yes. _

Haley_: _What is it?

_Luke_.

Haley: Luke? Nice name. Wait... Are you by any chance a Luke we used to know? Or I used to know? I dunno if these two knew the Luke I'm thinking of.

_Yes._

Haley: Were we... Close?

_Yes._

Haley: It's really you isn't it? *breathes out a huge breath*

Hazel: Who?

Haley: Luke. Luke Castellan.

Taylor: Oh... Wasn't he the one that had ulterior motives the while time he was at Camp? He was the host for Kronos, right?

Haley: Yeah... But could we not talk about all that right now? I'd kinda like to focus on the positives here. Like the fact I actually get to talk to you again...

Taylor: Just... _How_ close were you?

Haley: Extremely. Best friends. And at some point... Well I kinda had a thing for him... *blushes*

Taylor: Really? You. Had a _thing_ for _Luke_?

Haley: Yeah... But could we please just move on with this!

Taylor: I am so telling Leo. *smirks* Yeah whatever you want. *looks back to board* So Luke. How's the afterlife treating you?

_Fine. Elysium. _

Taylor: Naturally. So... Why'd you do it? All of it?

_Revenge_.

Taylor: On who? Or what?

_Olympians_.

Taylor: Why?

_Child Neglection Awareness. _

Taylor: Ah. And how did all that really work out?

Haley: Don't rub it in, Taylor. He died to stop it. Just think-if he hadn't done what he did, Percy probably wouldn't even be alive.

Taylor: That was uncalled for, Valdez.

Haley: Yeah whatever, _Jackson. _

Hazel: Lets not do this tonight, guys. Just keep talking to Luke.

Haley: Fine. *turns back to board* Sooo... Any cute girls in Elysium?

_Not really. All the good ones are still alive. _

Haley: Oh_. _Well anything interesting happening down there?

_No. Up there? _

Haley_: _Not really. So... Bye, I guess?

_Bye, Haley. Taylor. Hazel._

Haley: Well that was fun! Think anyone else is here! Lets find out! Are we alone?

_Not really_.

Taylor: Oh? And who are you?

_Name's Cedric. Cedric Diggory_.

Hazel: Oh my gods! Cedric Diggory!

Taylor: Yeah yeah. Bye bye Cedric!

_Well fine! Be that way! Bye_.

Haley: Anyone else?

_YES_

Haley: K... What's your name?

_Root. Julius Root. _

Taylor: Oh fun. So who like ARE you?

_I'm a former commander of the L.E.P.! _

Hazel: The L.E.P.?

_The Lower Elements Police! _

Taylor: Oh yeah. Obviously.

_Are you mocking me, girl? Because I will send the best of my living troops to teach you a lesson on mocking_ me!

Haley: Just joking around, sir. So, ah... Bye..?

_Yeah! Bye! _

Hazel: Can we please be find now? I'm getting a little freaked honestly.

Haley: Yeah, I guess... I'll just make Leo do it with me later... -all take their hands off of thingy- *packs up Quiji board* Lets go.

~!scene change!~

Poseidon: Is not!

Zeus: Is too!

Poseidon: Is not!

Zeus: Is too!

Poseidon: Is not!

Zeus: Is t-

Hades: What are you two bickering about now?

Poseidon: He said the skies were more important than the seas!

Zeus: They are, though!

Poseidon: Nah ah!

Zeus: Uh huh!

Hades: They may or may not be... But it does not matter because nothing beats the dead.

Zeus: So not true

Poseidon: Yeah. For once I agree with gramps.

Zeus: You are older than me, need I remind you!

Poseidon: I don't have so many grey hairs, though... Or so many kids...

Zeus: Oh you give me headaches! Headaches!

Poseidon: *gets a smug look* Good.

~!scene change!~

Haley: Care for some tea, Wattson?

Nico: That sounds marvelous, dear Holmes! Please!

Haley: *hands him a cup* I do love these afternoons we share

Nico: Oh as do I.

Haley: They're qui-

Leo: *barges in* What. Is happening?

Haley: Leo! Oh... Um nothing!

Leo: Haley. Why are _you_ having _tea_ with _Nico_?

Nico: My name is John.

Leo: What?

Haley: Nico stop it. The fun has been ruined. *makes a face at Leo*

Leo: What were you doing?

Haley: Well, you see, we both have this passion, this burning passion, for Sherlock Holmes.

Leo: What? What's Sherlock Holmes?

Haley: I want a divorce.

Mia: *shows up* You're getting divorced?

Leo: No no. Not really. I hope?

Haley: I'll love you all the more if you go read at least one Sherlock Holmes book by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Now go.

Leo: ... Alright...

Haley; You too, Mia.

Mia: No.

Haley: ... Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo: Guys, darkness is coming.

Percy: Ah interesting. Darkness is always coming now isn't it?

Taylor: uh well darkness_ is_ always coming. We are demigods so it never stops

Percy: true dat

Leo: yea can't disagree

Haley: y'all are boring. You need lives!

Taylor: hey! I have a life! And a wonderful one at that!

Hyley: I bet mines better...

Percy: wow. No.

Taylor: really? Do you have a hippocampi? Do you have a job? Yea, no.

Leo: okay okay. Lets just end this now... Okay girls? And scene!

~later in London at a book signing~

Taylor: sorry about earlier -says as she signs book-

Haley: it's alright. We are pretty competitive people.

Taylor: what can you do?

Haley: yea...

Leo: -talking to fans- do you want me to write a smiley face too?

Taylor an Hayley laugh.

Percy: How do you do it Hayley?

Taylor: yea haha.

Haley: I dunno... It's pretty hard...

Taylor: take my money from this book signing to support yourselves... JKJKJK

Haley: lol you are such a comedian

Percy; did you just SAY lol?

Haley: you just did

Taylor: not the point!

~in the house that night~

Austin walks in

Taylor: hey Austin how was your date

Austin: the norm. Good. Great. Wonderful!

-run up to room-

Taylor: what was thy about

Percy: ooh I think I know

Taylor: WHAT

Percy: I think e got his first kiss

Taylor: no way!

Percy: ill call Annabeth.

Taylor: okay I gotta go grab Allison

Percy: yep it's official

Taylor: Lisa told et mom? I wouldn't have...

Percy: no. Lisa acting like Austin.

Taylor: oh oh wait. I have a camera in Austin's room. It's connected to my laptop...

Percy: well et it!

-Taylor grabs laptop-

- Austin is writing in his... Journal?-

Percy: HE HAS A JOURNAL?!

Taylor: keep it down

-Austin writes;

Dear Diary,

Today I had my first kiss with Lisa! It was so awesome. I can't wait to do it again... Under the stars...

Taylor: your kidding me

Percy: hey boys go through this

Taylor: alright ill give u thy much

-look back to camera where Austin is kissing his pillow-

-Taylor looks at Percy-

Percy: (blushes) uhhhh

Taylor: yea, ok.

Percy: let just look past that

Taylor: for now.

Percy: deal


	5. Chapter 5

Haley: Ooooh, lil' Austin got his first kiss! I'm so proud! And at 14, too!

Percy: You're proud of my son for getting his first kiss?

Haley: Yes! Mia and Cara both already had their first kisses ages ago, and Ally's only 9... So I need someone to be proud of for their romance!

Austin: Thanks! Mom isn't proud of it... I don't think at least

Taylor: I kind of am! Just surprised, that's all.

Haley: K. Hey Hazel wanted to know if you'd go to the movies with her.

Taylor: What did she want to see?

Haley: Harry Potter.

Taylor: Tell her I'd love to! Why can't you go? I thought you loved movies.

Haley: Oh I do. But tonight... Well Leo and I are meeting with Jason and Piper to deal with our problems. Well they're coming over to our house

Taylor: oh ugh. Sucks for you

Haley: I know but oh well. Oh bye. They just got here

Taylor: Man, good luck

Haley: Thanks ima be needin' that

~With the Graces~

Haley: *motions for them to sit down in living room* So hi y'all

Jason: No. No if you're gonna use that word I'm out

Piper: Jason shut up

Jason:

Leo: So... Lets talk. I don't really see the problem, so... Piper?

Piper: Idk. I dont really see the problem either. Jason?

Jason: I hate you. *points at Haley*

Piper: Hate is a strong word, don't you think, love?

Haley: Oh no. It's fine. Because I hate you too. *glares at Jason*

Jason: Ugh! Ever since I said Leo was a wuss!

Haley: Well what did you expect!

Jason: We were fifteen! Who cared about him then?

Haley: I did! I was in love with him then!

Jason: Really? At fifteen?

Haley: I've been in love with him since thirteen!

Leo: _Really_?

Haley: Yeah. *smiles at Leo* And I always will be. *winks* *goes back to glaring at Jason* But I still hate you for that!

Jason: Yeah I know! You don't think I knew you hated me for that back then when you beat me up just for saying it?!

Haley: Uh yeah I tried to make that pretty clear! Anyone who insults my Leo isn't gonna get anything less than what you did!

Piper: You beat him up? That's hilarious.

Leo: Aw! You beat up your own brother for me!

Haley: I'd beat up anyone for you, babe. *winks again*

Jason: Alright enough! Moving on.

Haley: Right so... Why do _you_ hate _me_?

Jason: Remember the time you and I went camping when we were seventeen?

Haley: Yeah. What about it?

Jason: Well you would never get your face out of that notebook! You practically ignored me except for the 'good morning's 'good night's and 'nice shot's. What were you doing with it anyway?

Haley: Nothing! I mean-er, it's private!

Jason: Haley I will hate you until you tell me

Haley: Fine! I was writing love letters and sketching!

Jason: To who and of what?

Haley: To... Leo. *blushes* And of... Atticus Mitchell...

Piper: Wasn't he some actor? Some _Disney_ actor?

Haley: Yeah... But he's attractive, and he was always my famous crush.

Leo: You still think he's attractive?

Haley: Well I still think you're attractive if its any consolation.

Leo: It is.

Jason: Wasn't he on that one show you were _always_ watching? What was it...

Haley: *mumbles something*

Jason: What?

Haley: My Babysitter's a Vampire...

Jason: That's it! Ah yes... You were obsessed with that show... And even more obsessed with Benny. *wiggles eyebrows in a very suggestive manner*

Haley: Don't judge. So... We cool, bro?

Jason: Hmm... Yeah. We cool, sis. You wanna hug it out?

Haley: Haha! Oh you're too funny.

Jason: *laughs with her* Aren't I?

-Jason and Haley start joking and talking like regular half siblings would-

-Leo and Piper get confused looks on their faces-

Leo: What... Just _happened_?

Piper: I really do not know...

Leo: So... You wanna go get some pizza?

Piper: Sure! -both get up and leave without Haley and Jason noticing-


	6. Chapter 6

Percy: Hey1 PJ is in the house!

Frank: PJ? Who's that?

Hazel: *facepalm

Taylor: *looks at hayley* *coughs* *pulls into corner* you see why I don't like this guy? Dimwit!

Haley: in fairness you are a child of Athena

Percy Explains the signature

Frank: oooohh I feel so stupid...

Taylor: that a new feeling?

Haley: TAY!

Percy: *grabs Taylor* Tay, your ruining the Jackson's reputation

Taylor: you had a reputation?!

~~SCENE CHANGE~~

Taylor: so Percy told me something went on between you and Jason?

Haley: oh yea. We made up. Our sibling rivalry ending. I think we creeped out Piper and Leo though.

Taylor: oh well it's good to fix that. Annabeth and I are getting worse and worse. I think Connor is to blame

Haley: bet ya ten bucks thy divorce

Taylor: that seems to be the case. But then Annabeth better not come at Percy

Haley: oh girl...

Taylor: yea. My own sister

Haley: I don't hve problems like that with my siblings. Its all those team Leo freaks out there.

Taylor: I feel ya. Everyone has a crush on Percy. Luckily Logan Lerman came along and gave em a celeb crush

Haley: no one for Leo.. Yet

Taylor: it's not exactly a blessing either. Percy gets all defensive cuz he thinks he's waaay better than Logan Lerman.

Haley: I can see it


	7. Chapter 7

Haley: You know, Frank really is stupid sometimes...

Taylor: Um sometimes? More like all of the time.

Haley: Yeah... Guess you're right.

Taylor: I know I'm right!

Haley: Okay, okay... *slowly steps backward*

Leo: *shows up* Hey gals!

Taylor: Ugh not this guy again.

Leo: What did I do?

Taylor: *narrows eyes at Leo* You know. *walks away*

Leo: Well that was weird.

Haley: ?

Leo: I didn't do it!

Haley: *crosses arms over chest*

Leo: I'm innocent! I swear!

Haley: *doesn't look impressed*

Leo: *looks defeated* Fine... I'll admit it... I took the last three cookies from the jar this morning...

Haley: Seriously?! That's it?! I thought it would've at least been more than _that_. You're no fun.

Leo: Oh I'm plenty fun. *wiggles eyebrows, suggestively*

Haley: Eh.

-scene change!

Percy: Duuuuudeeee.

Leo: Whaaat?

Percy: I'm bored.

Leo: And...

Percy: Entertain me.

Leo: Nooo...

Percy: Pleeeaaaasseeee?

Leo: No. Entertain yourself

Percy: I...

Leo: What

Percy: Leo...

Leo: What is it Perccccce?

Percy: Leeooo I thiiink we might be a little druuunk...

Leo: Yeahhh, maaaaan. How'd this happeennnn?

Percy: Jason felllll... Into Tartarus.

Leo: *suddenly not so drunk* What?! When did that happen?! Why didn't you tell me?! *starts rambling about how he's a terrible best friend not noticing Jason falling into Tartarus*

Percy: Duuuuudeee... Chillax, broski. I was jusssst kiddinnggg. *laughs*

Leo: Dude. Not cool.

Percy: Whatevaaaa.

-scene change!-

Octavian: But I hate you.

Jason: I know.

Octavian: So why would I help you.

Jason: Because I gave up my position as praetor, giving you the title.

Octavian: This brings promise... But who's to say I'd be on your side? Percy brings just as much to the table.

Jason: Oh yeah? And what's that?

Octavian: He's cool.

Jason: Jackson? Cool? No way.

Octavian: Cooler than you.

Jason: How?

Octavian: Well, I Googled him. He's

done _so_ much more than _you_ have.

Jason: Like what?

Octavian: He slayed the Minotaur without any real demigod training.

Jason: Oh wow. So impressed.

Octavian: And he went through the Sea of Monsters.

Jason: Cool story bro. You should tell it at parties.

Octavian: He has a Cyclops for a brother.

Jason: Awww. You got me there, man.

Octavian: So anyway. I think it's clear whose team I will be on.

Jason: Mine?

Octavian: Gods, no! *looks offended and struts off*

Leo: *shows up again* Teams for what?

Jason: Baby tag.

Leo: I'll be on your team, Jase!

Jason: Well I already figured that. I mean-

Leo: *cuts off Jason* Oh you _figured_. I am insulted that you would just _assume_ I would be on your team. I'm friends with Percy, too, you know!

Jason: Leo, I didn't mean it that way, I just-

Leo: *cuts him off again* No! I'm being on Percy's team now. You've lost me, Jason Grace. And you'll never have me back! *storms off like a total diva would after breaking up with her boyfriend*

Jason: *whistles like one would after an awkward or difficult situation*


End file.
